Electrical Girl
by Dendarang
Summary: Mysterious girl with strange powers.Who is she? Where does she come from. Read the story to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I don´t own Naruto

**I don´t own Naruto.Also English isn´t my native language so don´t be too hard on me.**

Electrical girl

Chapter 1:Electrical girl

It was a dark, moonless night. The forest was so dimly lit that you could hardly find your way out. Evan the animals were sleeping and the few that ware awake didn´t make any noise.

The only thing that disturbed the silence was a sound of footsteps. And lots of shouts such as:

„Die, demon brat", and „Now you´re dead".

The person those shouts were intended for was actually a little girl around five years old. She had long waist-sized bright blue hair, bright light blue almoust white eyes and she had a huge cut that whant from her chest to her shoulder and the blood that was dripping out of it soaked her whole dress red. In her eyes you could easily read the expression of pure horror as she´s being chased by the angry mob and her feet were full of cuts, hits and she could barely find strenght to go on.

She began to slow down which the villagers noticed soon enough, so some of the faster ones namely shinobis that were supposed to stay out of situations like this sped up and easily appeard right infront of her. She was so tired that she didn´t evan had strenght to scream, she just collapsed on the ground.

Shinobis smiled thinking this will be easy kill. They started approaching her still waering confident smirks that is untill sparks started forming around her soon turnimg into real electricity.

All that the villagers who were still approaching them saw was a flash that enlightented whole forest followed by a very load exploasion.

The girl just got up and started running again using the mobs current shock.

She soon camed on the clearing in the forest. Whem she looked around she saw that she was completly sorounded and she had nowhere to go.

While the villagers were prety confidant about they current situation, they still were careful not to end up like those ninjas before them that were burned to crisp. So they started coming closer. At first they were reluctant to speed up but closer they camed, and nothing happened they becomed more confidant thus resulting in greater speed of movument.

Girl, on the other hand, was prety ready to give up. She was tired her body hurted like hell every time she moved, she was completly surrounded and, thanks to that cut, she was losing a large amount of blood. She just layed there on the ground, slowly waiting for her death by the angry mob while drifting to the unconsciusness. But then, suddenly, there was a flash of light in her mind and she slowly started gaining energy and with it will to fight. She didn´t know from where this new energy camed from, but she didn´t care anyway. With new energy camed also huge unexplaineble anger, anger like wich she had never experienced before in her short life.

She got up, wich suprised the mob, but what suprised them evan more ware her eyes. And while more and more electricity gathered around her, the adults simple stared like idiots in her eyes. They suddenly turned yellow and there was a line going from top to bottom of her eyes going directly trough her eyelids. That had a decent efect on the villagers and evan greater one on the shinobis who didn´t know what kind of Doujutsu was that.

Everybody present on the clearing at that time suddenly felt heat radaiting from the girl. So they diverted they gazes of her eyes wich helped notice a massive amount of electricity around the girl.

Suddenly, she screamed a blood-thirsty scream that chilled the mob to their bones, while the ninjas felt so much killing intent that they nearly fainted. In fact, weaker ones did faint.

More and more of electricity gathered around her and that with the fact that her close were ripped to pieces, made her look unreal like a goddess or something. That is untill all that electrical power exploded on the their heads. Exploasion she coased was so massive that, not only did destroy the clearing, bit anhileted around half of the forest.

Evan some time after the exploasion smoke covered hole that yoused to be forest. There liening in the middle of the hole was that little girl. While she appeared unconscius, she was actualy sleeping unknown of what awaites her in the future.

**Well that´s that. Like I said before the chapter, I am not a native speaker of English language. Also, this is my first fic. And for those who think that this is overused beginning or something like that, I can´t say much exept that a) they don´t have to read if they don´t like it and b) with over 130,000 Naruto fanfics it really isn´t easy to find original theme. And besides evan tough the theme is same each writer writes differently and has different ideas about the development of the story. Also this is first chapter so it may be little short but I´ll try to keep chapters longer in the future. And one more thing, please R&R PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2

I don´t own Naruto, I only own couple of my own characters that´ll be introduced later including blue-haired girl introduced in the previous chapter

**I don´t own Naruto, I only own couple of my own characters that´ll be introduced later including blue-haired girl introduced in the previous chapter.** **And like I said in last chapter, English isn´t my native language.**

Legends:

„Kunai"-normal talk

„_Kunai"-thoughts_

„**Kunai"-jutsus**

Electrical Girl

Chapter 2:

Sun just rised above the mountains in the distance enveloping Konoha in a warm feeling after the coldnes of the night. First villagers started rising from their beds to get to job and some shinobis started going on their daily tasks. Wether thats guard duty at the gates of Konoha or, for some junins and all genins, meeting up with their team. Soon, streets bacamed crowded like they are during most of the day and you could see warious people on the streets: sailsman, shinobis, sleeping villagers that where going to their job while wishing that they where still in bed sleeping, and many more that made up the colourfull population of Konoha.

Suddenly, a loud band followed by the explosion interupted the serenity that was Konoha in the early morining. That explaosion camed from the training grounds where two etarnal rivals where facing off in a battle that was more serious then you´re averige spar between two teammates who happen to be genins

There was smoke coming from the big hole in the ground. Once the smoke cleared enough, one could actually see a figure in the middle of the hole. It was a boy of about 12 years of age, with raven black hair in a dark blue shirt and white shorts. He´s yousuall onix-black eyes where now replaced with Doujutsu known as Sharingan with its blood red eyes and three black slits. His hand was in the middle of the hole and it was slightly brused from performing a powerfull jutsu that wasted more then a third of his chakra. His name (for those who don´t know) was Uchiha Sasuke, sole survivor of the Uchiha massacre commited by his brother Uchiha Itachi.

His Sharingan was currently searching training groung for a shinobi known as Uzumaki Naruto, to many simply known as demon brat becuose he was the container for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, nine-tailed demon fox, one of the greatest, strongest and deadliest demons that ever walked the earth.

He quickly turned around and threwed some kunais with exploading tags on them towards the trees that surrounded the training grounds. Kunais hited their target with suprising accuracy and exploaded forcing Naruto to reveal himself.

He was also boy of 12 years of age. But by looking at him you could say he was the exact opposite of Sasuke. While Sasuke whore mostly dark clothing, Naruto whore a bright orange jumsuit, while Sasuke was quiet, calm and colected, Naruto was loud, harsh and quick to get involved in something.

Once Naruto was in the air, Sasuke yoused his **Fire Element:Fire-ball no jutsu** forcing Naruto to create a clone to push him out of dangers way. Once Naruto fell on the ground he was right where Sasuke wanted him to be. While Naruto was getting up Sasuke kicked him in the ribs, sending him flying, and then again kicked him in the back making Naruto fall on the ground and there Sasuke pinned him down with kunai at his trouth.

„Hey, no fair Sasuke-teme, you kicked me while I was on the ground. Thats cheating!"

„Hmpf. Whatever. You lost and thats what matters the most."

Naruto, not wanting to lose from Sasuke, created a Rasengan and then,by hiting the ground with it, yoused it to propel himself and Sasuke off the ground while in the process making a small crater in the ground. Sasuke was fairly suprised but recovered quickly when he saw that Naruto was making another Rasengan, and just in time too, Naruto´s attack missed by inches and istead of Sasuke, it hit the tree, blowing it up in the process.

„_That was close, too close"_ thought Sasuke as he watched tree being blowen away by Naruto´s attack. And while he would never admit it, he felt suprised at the, as he called him, dobe´s rapid development from the dead last into decent shinobi. But that simply made him want to become stronger to be able to kill his brother and awenge his clan. And he was prepared to kill anybody to make goal come true.

Naruto and Sasuke stood facing each other while both of them where panting becouse of the tough battle.

„What, tired already, dobe?" Sasuke taunted Naruto evan tough he was feeling prety tired himself.

„You wish, teme." Naruto answerd while panting himself. Inside his mind there was only one tough: „_I can´t loose to Sasuke. I have to show him that I´m a strong shinobi."_

Both of them where getting prety annoyed at each other, Sasuke becouse he still hasn´t defeated the „dead last", and Naruto becouse he was tired of being second to Sasuke in everything. Their eyes showed their anger and their frustration that exploaded in anger as both of them started making their strongest jutsus. Naruto made Rasengan while Sasuke made Chidori wich is what he yoused to make that first big hole in the ground.

„You´re dead now, you dead last!"

„Bring it on, you basterd!"

As both of them started running towards each other, each full intent with delivering the fatal blow, they suddenly heard somebody saying these words:

**Water Element:Water blast no jutsu**

As the hole training ground becamed flooded with water, all they saw was a silueth of men above their, now sinking, heads. Both Rasengan and Chidori went off in the water splasing the water everywhere causing rain evan tough it was a sunny morning. After a couple of minutes of attemting to swim trough the water, water level finaly dcreased till it was no more then couple of small polls, in the now relativly dry, training ground.

„What the hell?", was all Sasuke or Naruto could say while lying on the ground and feeling like a couple of fishes that where thrown out of the sea. They where completly soaked. Everything, from their clothes to their skin was wet as the sea.

Above them stood Kakashi-sensei whit a sheepish look on his face and he said : „Hokage-sama is waiting for us. Sakura´s already there waiting for you guys. I was sent to fetch you becouse you´re over hour late." All the while Kakashi kept talking, Naruto and Sasuke had murderous looks on their faces for being interupted in midst of battle. „And you shouldn´t pushed things that far, one or both of you might´ve actully get killed."

Sasuke stood up, clearly not interested in what Kakashi-sensei had said or´s going to say, and started walking towards the Hokage in order to remove this mision from his back. He still had a murderous look plastered on his face and, suprisigly, Naruto followed, but not his usual cheerfull self, but dark, grim version of himself.

In the Hokage´s room

The hokage, great leader and protector of Konoha, was unceremoniusly sleeping on her desk. Her head was lead down on some papers and some drool was coming out of corner of her mouth. Sakura sat quetly on a chair infront of Tsunades desk, her hands tighty griping her knees so hard that both her nuckles and her knees was turning white. Her face showed that she was thinking over something very seriously.

In fact, what she was thinking about were Naruto and Sasuke, or, more precisely, their obvious dislike for each other. Normaly, she would just take Sasuke´s side in any conflict he had with anybody, especially against Naruto, against to whom she harbored very large dislike. But lately, their fights where so much more serious that she was certain, that, if they would be left alone, by the end of their fight, one of them would be dead. And, evan though she disliked Naruto, she still didn´t want to see him dead, and of course, if Sasuke died, she would probabaly kill herself, or so she tought. Tears where starting to swell up in her face as she bagan to imagine her Sasuke-kun dead but she quickly wiped them off of her face when she heard voices in the hallway.

Soon after that, in the room entered Kakashi-sensei followed by two very wet and very angry pre-teen boys: Sasuke and Naruto. Sasuke looked evan more angry and annoyed then yousual, Sakura noted, if his scowl was any measure. And, suprisingly, Naruto wasn´t to far behind with his scowl on his usual happy face with large grin plastered on it. It was kind of depressing for Sakura to see Naruto so different then his usual happy-go lucky self but she just shrugged it off and concentrated on staring to her Sasuke-kun and his injuries.

All three of the newcomers noticed the fact that Tsunade was sleeping, and they weren´t quite pleased with it becouse she called them in order to assigne them their mission. So, Kakashi-sensei sligthly tapped her head in order for her to wake up. He did this nerviously becouse, If Hokage-sama´s angry when she wakes up she won´t be pleased. And angry Tsunade is dandereus Tsunade so Kakashi didn´t have any intention of seeing her angry again. Once was more then enough.

„What?!"Tsunade asked annoyed while she slowly opened her eyes only to see that four people where waching her. Then she relised where she is and hurriedly stood up in her chair, while little pink found its way on her cheeks from emberasment. She coughed and fixed serious expression on her face.

„You asked to see us becouse of a mission, Hokage-sama." Kakashi, as the leader of their team said.

„Ah, yes, yes I did. These are mission detailes. This is C-rank transportation and protection mission. Our cliant is here waiting for you. You´re to head with him to a village near the edges of the Fire Country and protect him and his valuable objects. You should be back by sunset today.", Tsunade explained the mission in avery buisness-like tone.

„Are we to expect any attack from missing-nins or somebody else.?", asked Kakashi."

„Not to my knowledge. At the very worst, you´re gonna have to face civiliance as opponents."

„OK then. Let´s go, team." Said Kakashi and team 7 exited trough the door.

Only after they went on their mission and Tsunade resumed her former activities a.k.a. sleeping, did Tsunade noticed that Naruto´s been unusally quiet whole time. No baa-chan, grandma or any complaining or boosting about the mission. But she just shrugged it off and continued to sleep deciding to ponder about it later.

In the sunset, somewhere in the woods that sorrounded Konoha

Forest was getting darker as the sun whent below the mountains in the distance. Light becomed yellow and more and more shadows began forming in the forest. Silence of the forets about to drown in the darkness, while the last rays of snunlight bathed the forest in rich orange, and the silence of all animals that where expecting night, some to go to sleep, some to go out in open, only disturbed quiet shooshing soung, king of what wind makes.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei where returning from a succesfull mission back to there village of Konoha. They where only slightly worn out but other then that they where completly fine and they where eager to return to Konoha rest and just go to bed.

Suddenly, they felt a huge amount of chakra, more then they´ve ever felt in their life. Evan Naruto, who had to cope with Kyuubi every day, was suprised and terrified by the amount of power that was radiating from that person, whoever it was.

All of them where feeling that they´re being suffocated by that power. Sakura fell uncouncius, and Kakashi coughed her and resumed going forward with Sasuke and Naruto close behind.

Out of nowhere, from the center of the great power, bolt of eloectricity shot up in the sky followed by very large and loud exploasion that stopped four shinobis in their tracks.

„What was all that?" asked Naruto with unhidden wory in his voice.

„Afraid?" Sasuke taunted him evan though he himself felt terrified and his biggest wish right now was just to run away crying but his pride wouldn´t let him do that in front of Naruto or anybody else for that matter.

A low „grrrrr" was all that was heard from Naruto´s direction and just as he was about to retort Kakashi interrupted him.

„Stop it you two. We have to check that out."

Both of them agreed and so they carefolly continued forwared towards the place from wich both that exploasion and that terrifieng power camed from.

All three of them where very nerveus and scared. And only one thing camed trough their minds: _„What caused power wave that powerful?" _

Sun had already went down below the mountains and it stars already started to appear on the now, dark blue sky. It was a kind of magical sight, forest at late twilelight. Forest was very quiet as day animals have already went to bed but night animals haven´t appeared yet. Game of light and shadow was being played all around them as more and more shadows appeared and as more and more light faded away into the night.

Team 7 finnaly camed into the huge hole that cleared all the trees from that part of the forest creating a clearing. Evan though that was a clearing, they couldn´t see anything because of all the smoke.

Smoke started to clear and three concius and one unconcius shinobis waited in anticipation and fear of whatevers gonna come out of the smoke. Naruto evan bagan shaking and all of them started sweating and trembling from what awaits them. Cold sweat was running down his back as he waited in anticipation for what´s gonna come out of the smoke. Evan though he was afraid he was also very exited to fight it. Sasuke on his left activated his Sharingan but the smoke was too thick but he defiently felt massive amount of chakra in the hole, or more precisly in the center of the hole where whatever caused it was standing. To Naruto´s right Kakashi was also thiking about the person who caused that explosion. _„Jugding from the power this person´s probably sannin leveled."_, thought Kakashi as he too waited to see.

As the smoke started to clear one small figure started to appear in the middle of the hole. It was a girl of about twelve-years of age with unusual light-blue hair in a a white dress that was so ripped that it barely covered anything. Her face was very brused, she had many scars and wounds not just on her face but all over her small body. Her hole right arm was covered in blood that was coming from her shoulder and her left leg was turned in strange angle like it was broken. Several other parts of her body looked like they were broken as well and she was almost completly covered in her own blood. A second after they saw her she collapsed on the ground.

Naruto was the first to come out of the shock and started approaching her. He was reluctant to come near her at first, but when he saw at her state, he was reminded of his own childhood and how he was always chased and beaten by the villagers and constantly lived in fear and agony so now he was determind to help her any way he can. For some reason, he felt strangly connected to her. He presumed it was because she looked the way he looked like when he was a kid. He rememberd all the horrible things, things he was trying hard to forget. Several images flashed in his mind, the angry faces of the villagers while the were beating him up. At that time he was on the ground in a pool of his own blood, tears and sweat. He was crying, not knowning why the villagers seem to blame him for all the bad thing that happened. Back then he evan wished he would just die so that nobody would hate him anymore.

While he was thinking that his face turned into angry expression and his whisker marsk turned deeper and thicker. That didn´t go unnoticed by the Sasuke who was curious . Kakashi-sensei was fearful because he knew well what was hidden inside Naruto and he also presumed that this reminded him of his own childhood but he was also hoping that he wouldn´t release Kyuubi or they would all be in big trouble.

He put his hand on Naruto´s sholders and whishpered: „calm down." That had somewhat succsesfull effect in calming down Naruto evan though he was still pissed off. Naruto closed his eyes calming himself down but he was still determind to help this little girl any way he possibly can. „We´ll take her back to Konoha with us." , said Naruto with a serious expression on his face and Kakashi-sensei knew that there´s no use arguing with Naruto now becouse evan if they tell him to leave her thare he´s going to take her back with him. And, besides, Kakashi-sensei was interested to find out what happened here. Who caused that powerfull explosion and why? And who´s the girl and why´s she here? So, Kakashi agreed in taking her home with them.

„OK, let´s go back to Konoha!", said Kakashi-sensei and then they continued traveling back to Konoha with Naruto carieng little girl. What they didn´t know however is that two pairs of eyes were watching them from the distance.

**And that´s over. Sorry for the late update but I was really busy with the schoolwork and everything and just didn´t find time to update. Once again, English isn´t my native language. Oh, and the disclaimer: I don´t own Naruto. Please review, PLEASE**


End file.
